Thoughts
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Combination of the thoughts of Jean, Logan and Scott about the love triangle they have found themselves in and more
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I am combining the three "poems" into one story. One so I can keep up with them and two so I can add more to them and make a story. This one is Logan's. I was board and wanted to write something so I came up with this. Hope you like it. **_

_**The Thoughts of a Lover's Mind**_

_As I watch you walk down the hall towards me, I think to myself, how beautiful you look. _

_Your long red hair flowing like water in a river stream. _

_Your green eyes are like celestial eyes that hypnitize every man that meets their gaze. _

_You lips as red and as soft the pedal of a red rose which I have only touched once with my lips? _

_Dare I do it again? Just one more time? _

_So I could feel your lips upon mine once more and forever have that memory but if I did would I only wish for more like I do now? _

_My eyes go from your face to the rest of you which has been untouched by every man except for one. _

_There's only one man who gets your body, tall slinder, and I am not him._

_But boy I sure as hell wish I was. _

_Not that I want to be a slinder red-one eyed boyscout always ordering people around but to have you. _

_The boyscout is away. _

_I want to make a move. _

_Whatever Ol' One-Eye doesn't know won't hurt 'em right?_

_If you were anyother woman, I would all ready have you. _

_I would have fought the man who held you so tightly and taken you away. _

_But your not any other woman and I can clearly see where your heart lies, even if you can't. _

_You love Ol' Skinny bones and you always will. _

_You love him like I love you. _

_He might be away but I love you too much to do something you'd regret or hate me for._

_So I simply watch you walk by and smile at you when you smile and great me warmly._

"Hi Logan."

"Hey Jeannie." _I say as I wonder if you can hear my thoughts. _

_You are a telepath after all but are you trying to read my mind or is it plain on my face? _

_You don't answer my unasked question and perhaps you never heard it. _

_You simply walk passed me, leaving me wishing I was your man. _

**_A/N:Please review. Jean's "poem" will follow this one and then Scott's and then I'll add new ones. I will do that as soon as I can. _**


	2. Thoughts of a troubled woman

**A/N: This is Jean's perspective on her love triangel with Scott and Logan. Enjoy**

As I lie in bed with his arms wrapped tightly yet gently around me, I hear your bike starting up and drive away.

I breath a heavy sigh and try not to cry as I wonder why you halve left me one more time.

Then I remeber.

Your a loner by nature. Always running from someone or something.

You stay in one place long enough to make friends, be on a team but when you fall in love and get too close, your off again.

I know you love me but what am I suppose to do when you leave?

If you do love me, and I know you do, then why do you leave?

Stupid question, Jean.

You leave because I am all ready spoken for.

You leave because you can't stand the sight of me in his arms or my lips and his touching as you wish our lips would touch.

You leave because you don't want to accept that I am unattainable.

You think that if you leave you will forget the mansion, him and even me but you won't.

You can't because I am one of the only women you've ever loved and for you love doesn't come easy.

You've never told me about the other two women you've loved and part of me thinks you can't remember entierly.

On nights like this, when I lay awake lost in my own thoughts, I reach out in to your mind to try and understand why you are the way you are but because you've been through so much, your mind is jumbled to the point where I can hardly read it.

Yet I don't have to read your mind to know your feelings for me.

Everyone knows because it is plain as day in your eyes but no one, not even my husband, knows how hard it is for me to see you leave.

I love you, Logan.

I will always love you

But when worst comes to worst, when I need you by my side your not there.

Thats why I chose him instead of you

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Scott's point of view will follow this one. **


	3. Thoughts of a jealous man

**A/N:This is Scott's take on everything.**

* * *

I see the way you look at her with your eyes fixed upon her as if she were some piece of art work in a museum.

And when I see this, I fill up with rage.

Everytime you smile at her, make a stupid comment about her, or call her "Red" or "Jeannie", I want to loose control.

I want to blast you to kingdom ocome and make sure you never come back!

I want to watch you die a slow and painful death and I want to be the one who kills you!

I want to punish you for looking at my wife the way you do but I don't.

I don't because I see how she looks at you.

I see how she looks at you when you smile at her, make a stupid comment about her or call her "Red" or "Jeannie"

She laughs at all your jokes

She cries when your life is in danger, although that is not every offten.

She even worries about the mighty Wolverine when he leaves the warmth of the manison and heads out into the cold cruel world.

I know she loves you, though she may not

I feel her love for you through the connection she had made with me.

And everytime I feel it, I want to hurt you because I'm afraid of loosing her!

I want to make you vanish so I don't have any competition.

I want to tear your limbs off one by one and watch you die slowly and painfully but I don't.

I do nothing because doing something to harm you would hurt the woman I love.

She would never forgive me if I killed you.

Hell, she would never forgive me if I even attempted to kill you.

I am stuck inbetween the love I have for my wife and the almost hatried I have for you but hurting her is the last thing I want to do.

So I simply tolarate you.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. This chapter was kinda hard to write as I wasn't sure exactly how to make Scott experess his feelings towards Logan. I could probably improve on it but I'm not sure how to go about it. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Okay The next one is Jean's second chapter and I hope you like it. I should have it up and running either tonight or tomorrow**


	4. Thoughts of a worried wife

**A/N: Okay here is the the first of new chapters. I hope its not too long. Enjoy**

* * *

I pace aroun the mansion, tryng to hide the worry and fear on my face from those who pass me by. 

He's been gone for hous on end and I'm beginning to worry and wonder where he is. Could something have happened to him? Could Magneto's goons have gotten him? Sinister's perhaps? My mind runs wild as I begin to run down the hall way, ignoring those who see me until I run into someone.

I pick myself up off of the floor and when I look up I see you standing there in your blue jeans, white wife beater under your leather jacket, boots and a cowboy hat to top it off. I haven't seen you in months and at first I am startled to see you standing there but then I realize that you've just come back from another trip of trying to find yourself. Isn't it funny how you always end up back where you started? And your timing couldn't have been worse because I am standing here before you in a nervous wreck and my husband no where to be found.

You ask whats wrong and as I try to compose myself I tell you that everything is fine but you glare at me with your gental but stirn eyes. You know that I am lying and I know eventually you will find out if I do not tell you now and so I tell you the truth. I tell you that Scott's gone and has been for several hours. He left after a fight that we had. You've been gone for so long, that you don't know how things have changed. I tell you what happened to Scott and he hasn't been himself after he was Apocolypse's host. He nearly killed himself and if I hadn't been there to stop him, well I wouldn't be worrying about wherehe is right now.

Your face immedately changes from worry about me to anger at the man I love. The fact that Scott hasn't been himself doesn't phase you and maybe its because your thinking he has never been himself until now. You are afraid that he will hurt me, physically, now that you know what has happened to him and this only gives you more reason to want to protect me from everything, including Scott.

"Use your telepathy to find 'im." You say simply but sharply. You no longer met my gaze as you are, undoubtedly, all ready planning on how you will kill him.

"I can't." I simply replied but you don't understand and so I must explain further, "Since Scott was taken host by Apocalypse, I can't ge into his mind. Apocolypse may not have been a telepath but his mind barriers are damn good ones. There is a slight chance that I could get into his mind if I really really wanted to but he would have to allow me in through our specia connection but he won't let me in and when he doesn't let me in, somethings wrong."

"I coulda told ya that, Red." You say trying to make me laugh but I only give you a weak smile. Tears are in my eyes as I look away from you. Tons of ideas are cominh inton my mind as I try not to cry. We had had a fight. It was so stupid that I don't even remember what it was about.

Suddenly, I am over come with emotions and can not control them. I hate doing this infront of you but I can not help it and you seem to understand as you gently take me off my feet and carry me to my room as if you were my man but you know that your not. You lay me on my bed and are about to leave when I stop you with my words.

"Don't kill him Logan."

"What makes you think I'm donna kill 'im?" You ask innocently but you all ready know the answer. I am a telepath but I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel about the man I love.

"Logan, the look in your eyes is all I know how angry you are at Scott. Please don't harm him." I plead with you in between cries.

"Sure Red. Whatever ya say." You say and leave the room and close the door just before I can tell you the rest of the truth but I voice it anyway.

"I'm pregnate." I know you hear and I wanted you to hear. I had to tell someone before it drove me insane but I had something else to worry about. When I was talking to you, Scott allowed me into his mind through our link and I found where he was.

He was with her. The White Queen and he's been with her for the past five hours.

Does he know what he's doing?  
Does he know that what he has done has not only hurt me but will affect his unborn child?

I can't pry into his mind any further for he has locked me out and even if I could I don't think I would because it would hurt too much.

My anger is now consuming me and I can't think about anything, anything but you.

* * *

**A/N:Please Review. Logan's thoughts are next and then Scott's after that I think. I'll get that up as soon as I can**


	5. Toughts of an angry lover

**A/N: Please review. Sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter. My explination of why is at the bottom of the chapter. I'll have more chapters up soon. enjoy**

* * *

I find myself leaving the warmth of the mansion once more but this time its is not because I;m trying to find my past.

I'm leavin' now to hunt the man you love down.

I'm leavin' to make sure that the one eyed X-man doesn;t hurt you anymore.

Seein' you cry the way you did, tonight, made me wish you were mine.

I'd treat you right.

I'd never mess around on you.

I'd treat you the way ol' one eye should hve treated you.

It's windy and I loose his sent only to find it again. I follow it to a mansion style house where all the lights are off. The house is pitch dark but since when has that ever stopped me from seein' anythin'?

I shut off my ol' Norton, that I've rebuilt fifty times over, and stealthly walk up to the door. I toggle the door handle and find it locked but has that ever stopped me either?

SKINT

One claw on my right hand comes out and quietly unlocks the door. I sneak in as quietly as I can. My ops training is kicking in and my sences are on full alert.

Why the hell am I goin' to all this trouble to get you and Cyke back together? Why don't I just sweep you off your feet and spirit you away? Why must I continue to worship you from afar when he obviously doesn't want you anymore?

Cause you want 'im more than you want me.

Cause I wanna make you happy but if he's gonna hurt you then he's gonna pay. I sworse to 'im that if somethin' ever happened to you and he'd been the cause of it, I'd hunt 'im down.Well, I'm a man o' my word.

I walk in the darkness and search for the man who hurt you. His scent is strong near the room I just past. I back up and open the clossed door and sure enoough your moron of a husband is in the arms of that blonde witch.

I've never liked her.

Her intentions are never good. I don't care if she says she's with the x-men.

I ain't ever gonna trust her.

I ain't ever gonna trust 'im neither after this.

My rage is consuming me and for once I don't fight it. My claws come out. I run and jump on the foot board of the bed, lettin' a growl of rage leave my lips. Before I can drive my claws into his brain he wakes up and shoots me with his damn optic blasts.

I go flyin' backward and crash into the stain glass window.

I ain't payin' for it, no matter how much the witch wants me to.

I roll over and retract me claws. Ia in't gonna kill ol' one eye. That attack was just to get his ass out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing here Logan?" He yells jumpin' out of the broken window to the back lawn, where I'm stadin' to my feet, waitin'.

"Could ask you the same damn thing."

"Go away Logan!" He screams at me. I'm surprised his witch hasn't come out side yet.

"I ain't leavin', Cyke. You shouldn't be here! Jeannie's worried about you!"

"What do you care?"

"You damn well know why I care! I love her! I'd do anythin' for her!"

"Then take her! You want her so bad!"

I can't believe he's sayin' this crap. He expects me to believe him? This ain't right.

"This ain't you. What the hell happened to the love struck fool? The guy who hates my guts so much because I'm in love with his wife?"

**"HE'S GONE! I'M ALL THAT'S LEFT! YOU WANNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT**?**" **

He's taunting me. He wants me to fight him. Ha, there's a first. Cyke wantin' me to fight 'im. He's typically the one tellin' me not to fight and here he is tryin' to get **me** to hit 'im. It is so temptin' but if I fight 'im, I'll kill 'im and Jeannie didn't want me to kill 'im.

"I ain't gonna fight you." I say ignorin' every urge in my body to kill 'im

"Then why are you here?" Cyke says evenly

"To tell you that Jeannie's pregante. Get your act together and maybe she'll take you back!" I say and leave Ol' one eye standin' in his boxers in his back lawn. I hop the fence, walk to the front where my Norton is, start it up and drive away thinkin' about you.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its took me so long to update this but my friend had my hard copy of this chapter and I didn't feel like rewriting it so I waited for her to give it back so I could type it up and continue with the story. Please review.**


	6. Thoughts of a tormented husband

**A/N: This was a chapter that I was trying to avoid for the longest time cause I couldn't figure out how to get into Scott's head. I finally figured it out today at school. So I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I walk back into the house and sit in the living room in the dark.

I am not the same man I once was.

I was the leader of the X-men.

I was Xavier's first student

I was your husband but I have seen my eveil side and what I am capable of doing. I am not entierly sure that I am on the side of the angels anymore. I've done some evil things since he took over me and even though he's gone, I still think about it everytime I'm around you. I am reminded of what I have done and that I do not deserve you anymore.

You are too good to me.

You love me with all that you are even thought I don't know who I am anymore. I never wanted to hurt you but I needed to get away. I, sometimes, feel like I can still hear him in my hear. Taughnting me to give into my evil side, that seems to be growing with each passing day. I know if I told you this, you'd say something like, "Just ignore it. Fight it. It will go away." but I can't ignore it all the time.

But for your sake I should at least try.

What would happen if I can't ignore he urges of evil?  
What would happen should I give, completly, into the urges of evil?

I don't want to hurt you but I know I am.

Suddenly the lights come on and she wraps hr arms around my neck and whispers something into my ear.

I love her.

The side of me that I try to surpress but have given into for now, loves her.

I, Scott Summers, the man you married three years ago still and will always love you.

You are my wife.

You are the mother of my unborn child

Those are reason enough to try and make things right between us. I know what I have to do.

I pull away from her grasp and head ot the room where my pants are and return ot the living room, dressed and begin to search for my shoes.

She becomes angry.

She knows Logan was here. She always knows

In that way, she's alot like you but she'll never be you. She can never be you. As hard as she may try, she will never measuer up to the woman I truly love.

I tell her this and head for the door. I want to leave for I should never have come but suddenly I can't move.

Its her doing this to me. She doesn't want you to win.

I try to fight her but all too suddenly I forget why I was leaving and simply go back to be with her arms around me.

* * *

A/N: Please review


	7. Thoughs of an angry spouse

**a/n: enjoy**

* * *

It is now morning and I am still livid that you've been with her all night. When we took our vows, he promised to love eachother 'until death do us part'. By begin with her, you are breaking that vow. I don't know if I can forgive you for that. 

If you had been gambling all night.

I would have forgiven you.

If you had been drinking all night

I would have forgiven you

If you had gotten arrested but were too ashamed to call

I would have forgiven you

But you were with HER!!

You were holding HER like you hold ME!

For THAT I don't know if I can EVER forgive you!

I'm sitting in the living room drinking my morning cup of tea when I hear the front door slam. Logan's back and by the sound of the door, none too happy.

_You didn't kill him?_ I ask reaching out to him with my mind.

Part of me wants to be alone. Hence why I am up at seven in the morning on a saterday.

Part of me wants to be with him. Hence why I am speaking to him.

And yet another part wants you. Hence why I am thinking about you.

_No Jeannie, I didn't kill 'im._ He says, _I just told 'im ta get his act together for your child's sake_.

I knew he had heard me when he had left.

He can always hear me.

_Jeannie, he was with..._

_**HER!**_ I can't even bare to say her name for fear it wll set me off once again. She has not been an x-men long but still hasn't moved into the mansion with the rest of the x-men. Personally, I believe she is still in bed with the Hell Fire Club. It would sure surprise me if I was wrong but I know I'm not. _I know Logan_. My voice is full of anger that I don't try to hide from him. He knows I am hurting and would not except me to be anything up upset and angry.

_Jeannie, I'm sorry_. He says as he appers in the doorway. Even though I am not facing the door, I know he is there. I can feel his precence as well as smell his district smell of beet and cigar smoke.

I have never liked that smell

I have never hated it either.

Before I can reply, his arms wrap around me neck and he kisses my cheek. A move he'd never have made if you were home. If you were home, he'd have no reason to make this move. For a few seconds I am happy and those few seconds as I move to kiss him as I once kissed you, would have, and should have, lasted longer but my mind wandered and found something strange.

I pull away from him and stand to my feet. He stands up straight and simply looks at me as if he's trying to read my mind.

"What's wrong?" He asks walking around the couch to where I stand.

"Scott's in trouble." I say simply. I can't explain it but I just know that something isn't right. Not that it was right before now but some how it had gotten worse.

"Ya sure Red?" He askes searching my green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I see how my wanting to go after you has hurt him but he knows that if anything were to physically happen to you, I'd never forgive myself. I may be extreamly pissed at you right now but I do not want to see you dead.

"We'll take the car." Logan says sweetly as he leaves the room and I quickly follow him.

I follow him thinking about you.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	8. Thoughts of a lustful mistress

**A/N: This chapter is some what shorter than the other chapters. I couldn't exactly figure out what to write so I kinda just put stuff together and it seemed to work. Enjoy**

* * *

I almost lost you to her again. 

I don't know how many times I have to ease your mind but if it means you'll stay with me, I don't care how often I must do it.

I know Logan came to see you last night. I just didn't feel like leaving my warm bed. I swear if Logan had stayed any longer I would have. The damn mutant broke my stain glass window. Does he know how much that damn thing costs?

I swear, if I EVER get me hands on him, I'll make sure he never regenerates!

Would you like that?

If I killed the other man who loves your wife?

That would get to her.

Why do you love her so?

Is it because of her long flowing red hair?

Is it because of her gorgouse green eyes? Do they pull you into a trance that you can't get away from?

Is she better than me in the bedroom? Ha, I find that hard to believe.

But to you she seems perfect in every way imaganable.

Why?!?

That is why I hate her as much as you hate him!

I want you, Summers.

And what I want, I ALWAYS get!

I don't care what it takes or what I have to do but I will have you for myself!

Even if it means that I have to pretend to be your perfect little princess in order to get you!

If that is what it takes, then so be it!

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


	9. Thoughts of a determained wife

**A/N: This chapter does contain some language, not much but just a warning. This was a fun chapter to right. I'm kinda pissed at a couple things in my life right now and this chapter really helped me to vent. Enjoy**

* * *

Logan remembered the exact route he took to her house the first time and now since he didn;t have to rely on his sences to find his way, we got to her house a lot sooner.

"Jeannie, you sure about this?" He askes as we park in front of your mistress's house. He's trying to give me a way out before, he thinks, I make a mistake.

"Yes, Logan, I'm sure."

We sit in the car for a few moments as I am telepathically scanning her house, searching. You let me into your mind once before and I hope you will do it again but I can't get through to you. She is attempting to keep me out but I know the way around that. I track her mind. Where ever she is, you are bound to be right beside her and once I find her, I jump out of the car and barge into the house.

Logan is right behind me, wanting me to slow down and let him go into the house first but I can take care of myself.

He knows that.

You know that.

I know exactly where you are.

Its nearing nine in the morning and neither of you are up yet.

I know she's keeping you that way. Her telepathic signature is all over your mind.

I bust the bedroom door down telekineticallt and barge in furios. My entrence does not stir either of you so I enter your telepathic dream, leaving Logan to find me in the bedroom.

I enter the dream and fin the two of you in a bed, her on top. However she does not look as she usually does.

She looks like me.

In her attempt to seduce you, she used me against you.

My rage consumes me, which it hardly ever does, and I can not control it.

_Jean?!?_ You excalim getting out from underneith the mistreess of the Hell Fire Club as fast as you can. You have taken the bed sheet and wrapped it around the bottom half of your body, as if it is nothing I haven't seen all ready.

I say nothing to you.

There is nothing to say.

Not now anyway.

I release you from her hold as I am the more powerful telepath and stare at the witch laying, covers now over her, on the bed.

_Well if it isn't the famous Jean Grey_ she says with an evil smile on her face as she changes her look from me to her, adding clothes as well.

_Shut up!_

_Come to claim him have you?_

_I said shut up!_

_You know he loves me. It was only a matter of time before ..._

**_I said shut the hell up bitch!!!_** I scream as loud as I can.

I reach out to her with my mind.

The Battle for you begins.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	10. Thoughts of a hopeful wooer

**A/N: Don't really have much to say about this chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

I came into the bedroom a second too late. You stood a few feet from the doorwya starring at them, cuddling on the bed. Everythin' looked like a paintin' or something since the three of ya were so still. That is until he moves from the bed.

He saw me, embarassed, he scrambaled for his pants.

Good thing he did too cause that ain't anythin' I ever wanna see!

"What's goin' on?" I ask even though I have a hunch as to what you are doin'.

"Jean's talking to Emma." he says walking to where Jean stood and simply starring into her beautiful green eyes.

Those eyes were what attracted me to you. Everytime I look into them, I get lost until you look away from me.

I think about what he said and simply say, "And by talkin' you mean fightin'?"

He noddes his head and speaks.

"By fighting I mean killing."

"Ya think Jeannie would do that?"

Are you really capable of killin' someone else?

I mean you are sweet and sometimes innocent. Can you really step down to MY level and take another life?

"Jean's got one hell of a temper." He replys sitting on the very corner of the bed, "And when she wants something, she fights for it and usually wins."

Silence fell for a moment.

"Yer one stupid sonofabitch."

"I know." He says, head toward the ground.

"No, I don't think you know, Cyke. Jeannie is carrin' yer child and she..."

"She's pregnate?" He asked looking from the carpet rug to me.

"Yeah, I told ya that whn I came by earlier."

"You came by earlier?" Confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, ya sent me flyin' through that damn stain glass window, One Eye. Remember?"

His face is blank.

He doesn't remember a thing.

The Witch did somethin' to him.

I look from him to you.

You are still as motionless as a sculpture.

I hope you kow what yer doin' Jeannie

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	11. Thoughts of a Vengful Bride

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chaper. Enjoy**

* * *

This battle feels like its been goin on forever but in reality its only been a few moments. I'm loosing the battle but I am not using ALL of my power. This fight is for my husand and I will not loose it. Not will I loose him to some whore who thinks herself an X-man!

She narrows in with her attacks.

I manage to block most of them but one gets me.

I stumble but only for a moment.

_This is all the Great Jean Grey has to offer?_ She taunts as she circles me.

She thinks she's got me where she wants me but in truth I have her right where I want her.

All I do now is wait.

Wait for her stupid move

Wait for her mistake.

_You know, the way everyone talks about you, I though you'd be harder to beat_. She comes face to face with me.

I can almost feel her cold, icey, heart beat.

I will make my final move soon.

_Your pathetic!_ She whisperes, _It must kill you that Scott fianlly chose the better telepath in the X-men!_

That was her mistake.

I feel my eyes blaze fiery red as I glare at her.

With ALL of my power, I telepathically punch her and she is sent flying on to the bed.

I walk over to her, grab her but the neck and get in her face.

_**Emma, you took advantage of Scott's situation! He is vulnerable and you toyed with his emotions! You controled him and manipulated him! As for begin an X-men, consider yourself kicked out! I know you are still in bed with Sabastian Shaw. Honestly, I'm not surprised you got inbed with an Xman too!**_

_He...came...on...his...own, Ms. Grey_. She says barely alive. My punch had contianed ALL of my power and no one can live through that. I hear what she says and sadly I believe it but that is not the point I am trying to make.

_I am only going to say this once! _I say as I whisper in to her ear, **_The name is Jean Summers! Get it right and STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!_** I scream the last sentence into her ear and then leave the dream.

Leaving her to die alone.

I get back to my own mind and see Scott, shirtless, standing infront of me with Logan by my side and before anyone says anything Emma falls off the bed.

No one moves.

No one speaks

Everyone knows The White Queen is dead

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Thoughts of a lonely admirer

**A/N: Okay this is the last chapter of this story. **

* * *

I never thought you'd kill her.

I knew you were pissed but I didn't think she'd die.

I can't say that I'm sad to see her gone.

She was one hell of a witch and I suspected that she was still in league with the Hell Fire club but I guess we ain't gonna know now,

are we?

Unless you know but you won't tell

Not yet anyway.

I ain't happy to see Frost gone.

You killed her

Yer gonna have to live with that darlin'

Can you live with that?

Can you sleep at night now or will it haunt your dreams?

Can you move on or will it eat waya at you?

I ain't happy to see her gone cause yer the one who killed her.

I know what killin' does to ya.

It haunts yer dreams.

It eats you away.

It forces those you love away from you.

But this isn't what yer worried about now.

He is.

He came back with us and you two went to yer room.

That was three hours ago.

The students have come and goen from the living room where I sit, using my hearing to listen to yer conversation.

I don't meant to ease drop but its hard not to. Every now and then, everyone in the mansion can hear you.

Things ain't goin' well.

Yer cryin' again and I hate it when ya cry.

I hear you tell him to get out.

You don't ever want to see him again.

Yer hurt that deeply.

He tries to defend himself but ultimatly he slams the bedroom door and then slambs the front door and is gone.

I want to go to you but yer too upset for anythin' I can do to make a difference.

I wanna follow Scott and beat the crap out of him because he has hurt you to the point where you have kicked him out of the mansion.

You kick the leader of the X-men out of the X-men's house and, as of now, will never let him back in.

I wonder whose gonna have to explian this to Chuck? Training starts in half-an hour and yer crys ain't stoppin' anytime soon. Guess I'm gonna have to tell Ol' Charlie.

I leave the livin' room and head to Chuck's office.

I leave you.

Leave you to your troubled thoughts

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I am coming up with a sequal to this story. I have written the first six chapters but I'm not completly sure I like the first three. It will be told in first person like this story is but if you have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
